Camping with the Supernatural
by LiveFearlessly
Summary: Dean and Carrie go camping with Sam and their friends but what happens when they get unexpected, unwanted visiters? Will John have to save the day when Dean, Sam and all the rest get kidnapped except Carrie.


"Victoria, your turn." I said passing the wine bottle to her.

"Ok, I have never…kissed a boy before." I grabbed the bottle from her hand and drank and considering only I drank, it was kind of embarrassing, even if they were all my friends.

Introduction

My name is Carrie Scott and I am not like the average 18 year old. Sure, I care about fashion, friends, money and appearances…well; I am like an average 18 year old except for one little detail that I haven't told you, my job. Before I tell you my job, Ill give you some hints as to what it is. If you lack brains and intelligence you will die right off the bat. Second, it requires a gun, holy water, salt gun, salt and a knife. Now that I have got you into thinking I am a mass murderer I will tell you. I am a hunter…not just any specific hunter, I am a paranormal hunter. Better rephrase that, I hunt supernatural, unwanted or unnatural things that hunt humans. I know odd job for a person, especially a girl. Anyways, I have the greatest friends in the world. First one mentioned was Victoria. She is completely different and not to mention a music fanatic. Next up to bat is Sarah Summers. One key term that best describes Sarah is…nuts. She is probably the most craziest person you will ever met and little did we all know or suspect, she grows up to be a psychiatrist. Katey Tyler; amazing girl, unbelievably kind and considerate. She isn't a goody good when she doesn't have to be. Sure she is a law abiding citizen but if it comes down to it, you got a real party girl on your hands. Last and final is Maddy who is not only my friend but she is my sister. She is a complete and total party animal who just asks for trouble with actions she does. She is four years younger then me and I pretty much raised her considering my mother left us and my father was out of town almost ordinarily. The next in the group was Lee Dorrian. A weird young guy in a way; and no it wasn't just because he was short or because he did some very strange things…well actually now that I think about it that was exactly why he was weird. Above all though, he was still a really nice guy with some real good gentlemen manners. He was always kind, fun and you could always count on him to do something when no one else could. Victoria also lived in his basement for 2 years and they maintained a very good friendship. Today I have a six year old son who is the greatest thing that ever happened to me. Unfortunately he grew up those six years fatherless. His father isn't one of the jerks to 'knock up' a girl and then leave. His father actually didn't know about him, I know, pretty irresponsible on my part but considering the circumstances you may or may not understand why I lacked in honesty. His father was a hunter just like me except the only differences were…1) He is a boy, that's a given, 2) He travelled all the time unlike me who only hunted when it was near or in driving distance and didn't take too much out of not only my education but my life with my sister and 3) He had an obligation to his father and his mother, he lost his mother when he was four which triggered his father to hunt and they promised to find their mom's murderer and plus, he has a little brother who is four years younger and he had to watch him every time his father went to hunt without him up until he could watch himself which meant that he could hunt with his father. His name is Dean Winchester and he and I were so in love I was about at the point where I would be willing to go to the end of the earth for him.

**6 years ago, 18 years old**

Chapter 1: The bottle game

"Carrie, it's your turn."

"Oh right, uh, I've never…disobeyed the law." Then the only person who drank was Katey.

"Katey, haven't you ever done anything in your life?" asked Sarah.

"Ya, like a boy?" said Maddy.

"What?"

"Well, not like I have done a boy, im just saying, you guys are 18, come on, live a little." "What, so your saying as soon as you reach 18 you are going to lose it?"

"No." A sigh of relief crossed my mind. "Probably when I am 17 or 16 even." I spit out the liquid that was in my mouth all over Sarah.

"What?"

"Just kidding."

"Thanks for almost killing me."

"No problem."

"Well, I thought that we would…add a little fun to this party so I invited some profound guests." I put on a confused look and that's when Victoria, Sarah, Katey and Maddy all lit up and they started laughing at me. Considering I was in pyjamas, I didn't want no guests especially not…

"Dean? You called Dean?" I said to Victoria after I pulled her into the hallway.

"Well obviously."

"Ya well, I obviously called Tony."

"You what!"

"Called Tony, why is that a problem?"

"Yes! I like Tony but he doesn't like me."

"Well you'll never know unless you try Einstein always said."

"Einstein never said that."

"…Point taken…well irrelevant anyhow, now go get him tiger."

"I've never been flattered over the way you compare me to animals but…here it goes, wish me luck."

"Uh, I believe that's what my 'go get him tiger' was supposed to do,"

She laughed as she walked off. As she walked off I couldn't help but wonder, if life full of happy moments that make you feel spectacular about yourself and my friends already got there's, when was mine coming? Don't get me wrong, with Dean I was happy and it didn't matter what we were doing, we had fun but when I was with him, I got the vibe that we would break up real soon. So we survived the night, played the bottle game with the boys included and danced around and had so much fun.

Chapter 2: Variables, variables and confusion?

During math class one day, we were reviewing variables for the big test we had and since I was the type of person to notice the littlest things, that day started out bad at first. After sitting in my chair for the majority of the class which is forty minutes in high school, I saw my teacher put up in pairs the following variables. S and D (which could be symbolic to Sarah and David), M and S (symbolic for Maddy and Sam), K and J (symbolic for Katey and Jack) and last but not least, even V and T (symbolic for Victoria and Tony) To my own dismay not to mention fear, there was no D and C to symbolize the relationship I thought of as superior. Right then and there, I figured that it was a sign, a sign that stated that Dean and I weren't meant for each other which scared me. Right after the full eighty minutes was up, I went to a person I could trust and not to mention a person who dreamed of a job of passing out advice…Sarah.

"Carrie, it's nothing alright? It's just your paranoia taking over." After her assurance that it was nothing…my better judgment got conquered, I could not believe it so I went to the next person…in my eyes a relationship pro.

"Well personally I think that it is a pure sign." I dropped my head in sadness. That's when Maddy decided to change her mind.

"But…its not…keep…up the good…thoughts…and hope, don't lost hope C."

"It's a sign isn't it?"

"Yes…I mean no, no, you just caught me off guard there." I left her room unhappy and unsatisfied. How could I be so stupid as to believe that Dean and I were meant to be? I went to Katey next for advice but not always is she the best person to go to.

"Katey…I think I got a sign today, D and C were not in the variables today during my math class." She began laughing.

"Katey, it's not funny."

"Oh no, not that, im laughing at what Sarah said earlier."

"Oh…well, I don't think that Dean and I are meant to be." She once again began with the laughter.

"What else did Sarah say?"

"Oh no her…now its you, if I took thinks like that as signs, I would be hit by a bus already." Last but not least, I went to the person I knew would be completely honest with me…Victoria.

"Victoria, I need help."

"What's up Carrie?"

"I witnessed a-"Before I could finish she interrupted.

"A murder!?"

"No,"

"Oh my god Carrie, don't scare me like that."

"Ok, I will approach this at a different angle, I saw a sign today." She looked confused. "Ya…and I saw a stop sign about ten minutes ago, what's your point?"

"No, a moral type of sign, during my math class, there was S and D, M and S, K and J, V and T but nothing to symbolize my relationship."

"Oh right, you are David."

"No…that's Sarah's guy."

"Oh right, uh, you and Sam."

"Maddy's," "You and Jack?" "Nope, try again." "You and John," "That's my brother." "Wow, you sure know me." "Dean! Its Dean isn't it?" "Yep, I guess fifth times the charm." "Well I do not think that you have to worry, honestly because love isn't about what signs display, love is what you make it." "Thank you…but why don't you pay any attention to me?" "Well either way, Im really busy with my band Carrie, everything is screwed up…speaking of…I gotta go." "Bye…and thank you!" "No problem." Then she went on stage to do what she loved. Even after three of my fellow friends told me that the sign was nothing, it wasn't enough convincing for me which upset me. The next day at school, I avoided any confrontation with Dean just to spare myself the confusion. Finally Dean came up to me. "Carrie, what's going on with you?" "What do you mean? Nothing is going on with me." I said trying to walk away." "Avoiding me, acting as if you don't see me, ignoring my calls." "Oh…that…it's uh, a test, to see what you would do and-"For the second time today, I was interrupted. "Carrie," "Fine…" I inhaled deeply before continuing to talk. "I don't think that we are supposed to be together." "Why would you think that?" "Well…life sometimes gives out signs right?" "Sure," "It does and during math class, we were reviewing variables and there was the groups of variables S and D, M and S, K and J, V and T, you know, Sarah and David, Maddy-" "Carrie I know everyone so just continue." "Well," I paused. "Carrie, to carry out a point…you kind of need one." "I have one." "Wanna get to it?" "Ya, I looked and…" Once again I froze up. "And?" Quickly I said "and there was no D and C to symbolize us, so I asked Sarah and she said I was nothing, then I asked the relationship pro and she said it was a pure straight up sign and then I asked Katey and she laughed and then Victoria and she said it was nothing also." Dean started laughing and I couldn't help but wonder why. "So im sorry but…" I began walking away but then he grabbed my hand and pulled me back. "Dean, please." I said. "Carrie just let me say this." "Alright," "No stupid set of variables can even come close to define my love for you." I was speechless but more embarrassed. "I love you Carrie." "I love you too." I said smiling. Then I hugged him, "Thank god cause I really didn't want to break up." He laughed once again.

Chapter 3: Fun Weekend

My friends and I decided that the best way to show each other that we were fun and to have fun was to go camping. Of course this was all coming from the brilliant mind of Victoria who in my opinion just wanted a time to be with Tony alone; but who am I to judge, I mean they make a cute couple and it was only a matter of time before they got together so why not the weekend I was with them. We packed up our bags and got into cars. Tony drove Victoria in the front seat of his car with Lee in the back. David drove Sarah in his with all of their bags; Katey and Johnny drove together as well. Now considering I was a girl and not to mention a fashion lover, I had a lot of bags. Dean drove me with Sam and Maddy in the back. His father had agreed to allow them both as long as they were back the before Monday. I could tell that this was going to be a fun adventure because even driving there was fun. In our car we had ACDC blared and I could hear Victoria's car blasting Megadeth.

We finally arrived at the camp site where we were going to be spending the weekend and unfortunately, Lee didn't have as good a 'hook up' as he thought. The camp site was covered in beer cans and dirty plates and a lot more gross things. I started clapping my hands and that's when everyone looked at me.

"Mazel Tov Lee, you did an amazing job with the help of your 'hook up'."

"Well I didn't know that they hated me this much."

"Uh Carrie, I always wanted to know what hell is like, and now I can actually experience it."

"Well guys, we can survive."

"Care, we can't stay here, it's unethical, it's disgusting its…gross." Said Sarah. "Agreed," Katey said. All of the guys agreed except Dean.

"Oh my god, I thought this would be a good weekend, a fun weekend where we could all hang out and be happy but I guess I was wrong."

"Guys, Carrie is right, we can survive, I mean we didn't drive here for nothing." Said Dean.

"Carrie…no." said everyone at the same time.

"Guys shut up, alright, there is no chance in hell that I am leaving so leave, bye, send me a fricken post card alright, I am going to stay here whether you like it or not."

"But Carrie, there are perverts around." Said Sarah.

"Well I guess a pervert is going to get the opportunity to feel me up."

"What, no, no." said Dean. I sighed,

"Guys, just leave alright,"

"Carrie we aren't leaving you here."

"Well then stay, but unless you are carrying me out of here, I aint going no where." "That's my girl, always a team player." Said Dean.

"That's a thought." Said Victoria.

"What, staying?" I asked with some hope.

"No, carrying you out."

"What?" Victoria raced over to me and grabbed my arms.

"Tony, grab her legs." Tony ran over and as soon as he grabbed my legs he said

"Just let me carry her all, she's as light as a five year old."

"Hey guys, no, no."

"Carrie, shh." Said Victoria.

"Fine, you asked for it." As soon as Dean tried to come help, I screamed making the campers next door look. Tony dropped me. I got up holding my back because the fall was a bit painful and Dean helped me up. "guys, don't be poor sports, alright, life is going to throw you these curve balls and no matter what its not going to stop, but there is only 2 ways to deal with it, be a strong, willing, human being and deal with it or be the poor sport who covers up their faces and runs home and hides."

"Carrie is right." Said Dean and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Course she is in your eyes buddy, all you want to do is throw your fricken curve ball at her." Said Lee as everyone looked at him. Out of everyone, he was the only one willing to be with me anywhere under a lot of discomfort and through any terms. As I was lecturing them, getting my pride and dignity up, getting my confidence up, I was pushed down…or in my case, fell down. I fell down into the fire pit which was full of ashes, beer cans and left over food; I screamed. Dean ran over and helped me up as everyone else was laughing. When I got up, my pants were covered in black ash. "See guys; look at what I am willing to do." They all continued to laugh, especially Victoria.

Chapter 4: Laughter. Revenge. Retaliation. Disgrace.

"That does it." I grabbed some ash and since they were all bending over laughing, they didn't see. I told Victoria to look up and I threw ash in her face. The laughing stopped abruptly and then Victoria reached down and picked up a beer can and unfortunately for me, there was still beer inside. She dumped it on my head. I wiped it off my eyes and then I reached down and grabbed a bottle of old ketchup and dumped it on her head. That's when the battle began. All the girls began throwing things at each other as the boys just stood back and watched heaven in progress.

"Well this is a nice predicament, eh chaps"

"Amen to that." Replied Dean; Lee paused and put on a confused look.

"Since when did you take up religion?"

"Uh…I don't, just, it's a phrase…I just wanted to say that."

"Hey, do you think that they would notice if we went to go get a drink?"

"Nah," replied Dean "but it has to be legal and for young ones, cause I gotta take Sammy."

"Yeah and a cheeseburger, me tummy's grumbling." Said Lee. The boys left and I could have cared less at the moment. Sam, the sweetheart, thought that it would be best if he stayed to supervise even if he didn't want to.

Chapter 5: Covered and screwed

After we were all done drowning each other in condiments, we all decided it would be best if we stopped. I started laughing at all of the other girls covered in ketchup, leaves, water and even mustard but then I soon realized that I probably looked exactly the same. "Well guys, is our immature acts over?" I asked them all. "Just a second." Before I knew it, I was covered in about a three days old bucket of chilli that the previous tenants left. "That is real funny, just hilarious." They all continued to laugh. After they were done their immature laughing stage, they decided that they should change. I was overwhelmed by the smell of the bad chilli so I decided that I should probably start cleaning myself off before I puked. The only flaw to my plan was that all of my things were at home still because I had forgotten them. Luckily Maddy had put hers in Victoria's because it wouldn't fit with all of Deans hunting weapons. I sighed and then sat down and got comfortable. After everyone changed and refused to let me wear their clothes, I realized that I would have to wait for Dean to get back and I couldn't even guarantee that he would be back. It began getting dark and the girls had started a fire and began roasting marshmallows after I told them that I assured them that I was fine with being left out.

Chapter 6: True love.

Finally I heard a car pulling up and we heard the guys get out but I stayed at the lake where I was dipping my feet in. Sam ran up to Dean and said "You suck Dean." "Well I thought you would like it better to be with the girls." "This makes you suck even more." "Well I brought you a burger." "Its half eaten." "Well it's not my fault Lee is a pig." "Oh by the way, don't be surprised if your girlfriend never talks to you again." "Oh right," I heard footsteps approach me but I didn't move because I knew exactly who it was. I wouldn't say that I was mad at Dean, I would more or less say that I was just having a rough couple hours. "Hey, uh, I heard you needed some clothes." "Yes please," "Well I would have gotten your own but your family wasn't home so yeah, so I just brought you a shirt of mine and some pants of yours that were in my car, there sweats," He put on the adorable smile I loved which made me feel a little better.

Chapter 7: Heart to heart, water to water

When I didn't smile, Dean got his suspicions that something was wrong. "Hey, you always smile at my adorableness, when you don't that either means that something is wrong…or else my face is losing his cuteness." "Well it's not the second one." He sat down beside me. "Thank god! What's up carebear?" "Well it's just, I mean, I don't really know, uh, these past couple of weeks have been a little hard on me and I don't know how much more I can take." "Why have these past couple of weeks been hard on you?" "Well, I have been thinking, you're a hunter, a travelling killer of supernatural, but that also means that you aren't going to be here forever and I cant deal with the fact that one day I could wake up and you would be gone." "Well first of all, I would never leave without saying goodbye to you and second of all, Carrie, your right, I am a travelling hunter, but that doesn't mean that I wont have time for my girl." I smiled but I doubt he could see due to the fact that my face and clothes were all dirty. "Listen to me, I may not be here all the time but that's where the strength of our love really comes out because we can still maintain a relationship but we are just going to have to deal with the fact that we wont be together all the time. I mean if I could not hunt, I would, I would do that just to be able to be with you but I can't, Im obliged to my mom…my dad…Sam." "No Dean, I understand, I want nothing more for you then to kill the demon it's just, it may be more pain then I can bear to watch you leave." "Yes you can, you know why?" "Why?" I asked softly. "Because I love you and I know you are strong enough," I exhaled deeply and sighed. "Carrie, you are strong, and I know you can overcome anything you put your mind and heart to." I smiled and then I pushed him into the lake but soon afterward, he pulled me in. We splashed each other and the only thing you could hear was the sound of screaming and laughing. Suddenly, the worst thing happened, it started raining forcing us to get out of the lake and the fun. I got out first and he followed. While we were walking back to the tents I said "Well at least I didn't change into your clothes yet." We arrived back at camp to find that everybody was still outside and they looked almost as if they were searching. "What are you guys looking for?" "Well we were going to bed and then we noticed that not everyone was here," "Oh my god, whose missing?" "Tony, David, and Sam, all of the guys." "Not all of them, Dean is right," I turned around to find that Dean was gone. "He probably went to look." "No Dean wouldn't leave me without telling me, something's wrong guys." "I know, someone crushed my CD case." Said Victoria who was just coming out of the tent. "Victoria, you do know that Tony is missing right?" "What!" she said petrified. "It's alright," Suddenly Sarah ran up to me from where she was standing which was beside the trees. "Sarah, what's wrong?" "Did you guys not just see that, that man with the black eyes over there?" I spun around to find nothing. "Not really," Suddenly all of these memories of Dean telling me that black eyes was a sure sign of a demon and that if I ever encountered one, to use lots of salt, holy water and bring a gun just in case but not use it in case it was possession. "Wait, did you say black eyes?" "Yes, I know im crazy." "Hey, everyone uh, stay here, im going to look around, get in the tent." "Carrie, you aint going alone." I thought hard and realized that I would probably lose a fight against all of my friends especially if it was something determining my life. "Fine, uh, everyone pick a partner and we split up." Then I saw Dean's coat on the dock. I ran over and searched and found holy water. "Dean Winchester always prepared for hunting, never for sanity." "Uh Carrie, there is not enough for pairs of two." "Well Ill go alone." "Yeah, no you wont," "Yes I will, trust me, I know what to do." After a long hard look from my friends, they agreed. "Here, uh, take this, each of you." I threw two bottle of the holy water that Dean had to each group. "What about you?" asked Sarah. I told a lie, "Oh I got some." "Oh okay, good luck everyone and remember, if anyone you don't know tries to come near you, splash them with that and then run but don't use it all at once cause that's all we got." Both groups walked in a different direction. "Just has to be raining." I said to myself. I grabbed Dean's jacket and put it on even though it was soaking. I thought in my head, 'don't worry Carrie, it will all be worth it in the end, even though you stupidly gave up all of the holy water that could have saved your life and that was real stupid…your still smart, you probably wont even run into the demon anyway' the phrase 'don't speak too soon' should actually be 'don't think out loud' because I encountered the black eyed demon. "Oh sure, you wont run into a demon," The demon put on a smile which made it look so cocky but also made me angry. "Wow, you are unbelievably…stupid, I mean you're a demon right? Which means you can pick any body you want to possess but you pick the ugliest one?" "This is my real body." "Oh…uh," "Im ugly am I?" "Noooo." I tried to run and once I thought that I was out of danger, I turned around to find the demon once again. I laughed weakly "hi, uh, okay, we didn't exactly part...on the best of terms…so uh, my names Carrie, uh, nice meeting you, see ya!" I tried to run but the demon held me back. "It's either im flying or I aint going no where." "Your funny Carrie," "How do you know my name…?" I paused for a second. "Wait, never mind, I know, yeah, I uh, I just told you didn't I?" "Yep." "Yeah, okay, so uh, Im a human, you're a hum-…demon, uh my names Carrie, yours is?" "Call me, girl who is not only going to kill you but your boy and your boys and your friends." "Wow that is a real, weird…long name." "Do you just act stupid or does it come natural." "hey, you cant talk about natural because you aren't …and going to survive this whole little battle because you see, there is something you don't know about me, well actually, you uh, you do know it, but that's not the point, okay, I have the smartest boy ever in my life." I took out some salt and although it wouldn't do much it would at least give me a chance to run. I threw salt in its eyes and began running. I got far enough to be able to actually feel safe. I stopped and looked around and found that I was out of the forest and into a real big field. I then saw a figure appear and thinking it was the demon, I began running until I tripped. Then I could feel somebody over me so I slowly got up and was surprised and happy to see who it was. "Oh thank god," "Well, I prefer John." It was none other then Dean's father. "Oh my, uh, Dean, David, Tony and Sammy are missing, I don't know, I have been looking well not that much because I ran into a demon and with no proper protection, I had to use my brains but yeah." "Wait, Dean and Sam are missing?" "Yeah, im so sorry." "No it's alright, but that's just weird because I just got a call from Dean's phone but no one talked, they just hung up and alls I could hear was laughing." "Really?" "Yeah," "Wow," "Well hon, we gotta find Dean and Sam and then we gotta get you guy's outta here." "I aint going camping again! We come to go camping; not only does Dean and Sam and the rest of my friends get kidnapped but the one time Dean and I are having a heart to heart conversation and are having fun playing around," I looked at who was beside me. "I mean, uh, responsibly talking, discussing and being very responsible?" He laughed. "Dean always picks the girls with a sense of humour…well not like I'd know, I mean you're his first girlfriend but Im gonna stop talking." "Well you got two amazing boys, and they learned from their amazing father." "Thanks, but I think they inherited their intelligence from their mother." We paused for a long moment until we heard a scream. "That sounds like Maddy," I began running. "Carrie, no!" I ran and ran to find that the demon had made the scream and she also had Victoria, Maddy, Sarah and Katey tied up. "Wow, again, we didn't exactly part on the best of terms." She began walking towards me but that's when John ran up and splashed holy water in the girls face. "Oh my god," "Again, I prefer John," I smiled as did he and then I raced over to untie my friends. We finished untying all four of them and then John ordered us to go back to the car which was in our sight at the moment. Of course we listened. We all got into the black Impala. "Its so weird being in here without Dean," "Oh god, please don't tell me that you guys did it in the backseat." Said Victoria who was sitting in the back seat. "No, I haven't uh." I paused "never mind." I said quickly. "What you are still a…virgin?" "No," I said lying through my teeth. "Good," said everyone but Sarah. "Well I am," said Sarah. "I might be." I said "Well Dean and I have talked about it but I want it to be special." "That's beautiful Carrie, and nothing to be ashamed of," said Sarah. "Thank you, you too," Finally, we heard footsteps and finally Tony appeared, followed by David. Sarah and Victoria ran out of the car happily and hugged their guys. Finally Sam appeared, followed by Dean and John. I got out of the car but instead of running and hugging my guy, I ran and hugged Sam. "Wow Dean, looks like your girlfriend likes your brother better," "No she doesn't," said Dean. "Uh son, it looks like she does," After I hugged Sam, I ran to Dean and hugged him longer and tighter and then I was about to hug John but stopped after realizing that if he wasn't really a hugging person, it would be awkward. So I extended my hand and he shook it. I turned away but couldn't resist, I turned back around and hugged John. After celebrating the return of our friends, we returned to our campsites and packed up everything. I got into the Impala with Dean as did Maddy and Sam and everyone else got into their vehicles and we drove home. Despite the near death experience, that had to have been the best night of my life.

David and Sarah's plan to get married was destroyed by the absence of David at his own wedding. She had a son that was David's that she didn't tell him about named Riley. Don't worry, David, Sarah and Riley all have a happy ending. Sarah spent 7 years trying to get over David but never succeeded luckily. David was able to redeem himself despite his bad mistake. He and Sarah eventually got married and along with Riley, they had another child, a beautiful baby girl named Heather.

Maddy grew up to be an actress and had a girl when she was 16 years of age whom she named Brooke Carrie Underwood. She and Brooke today, are very happy and Brooke is 7 years old with a lot of great things going on for her and a lot of great things coming for her.

Katey became a social worker and enjoyed helping children out. She inherited her niece after her sister's fatal death. Jenny and Katey, at first didn't get along one bit but today they are almost as close as sisters.

Tony and Victoria continued to play in the band and enjoyed themselves. They lived, loved and laughed throughout their life. They have no kids today and I don't think that they ever planned to because all that they needed was each other…and the sweet sound of music to drown out the disagreements and problems…just kidding.

The only thing predictable things about life are its unpredictability's, of course Dean had to leave along with Sam and John but we maintained a relationship long distant. Unfortunately we had a falling out and after he left, I was blessed with my first son Ben Dean Underwood Winchester, that's right, I had a son and Dean was the father but I didn't tell him. I spent 7 years living with that lie but now I am free and happy because Dean eventually came back to visit me 8 years later and after bonding, it finally spilled that I had lied to him about Ben but surprisingly his response wasn't the one that I would have expected. Sure at first he was angry and confused but as he began bonding with Ben, he was happy about it. We eventually got back together after all of those years of fighting our feelings. We had twins later on; a girl named Emma and a boy named Seth. We enjoyed our happy lives together…as a family.

The End

Dedicated to my friends, Andrea (Victoria), Terista (Sarah), Kelly (Maddy), Ally (Katey), Dean (My LOVER), Tony (Andreas LOVER), David (Terista's LOVER), and Sam (my other LOVER)


End file.
